<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Slippery Slope by dearestones (Devin_Trinidad)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265654">A Slippery Slope</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devin_Trinidad/pseuds/dearestones'>dearestones (Devin_Trinidad)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asmo gets all emotional and wants love, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Reader is gender neutral, he's not just a party boy guys, please give him the love and respect that he deserves, reader comforts Asmo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:36:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devin_Trinidad/pseuds/dearestones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time ever, Asmodeus is sleeping with pajamas on. </p><p>There's a reason for that, though.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Main Character, Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>158</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Slippery Slope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Oh my,” you can’t help but trill in your best impression of Asmo at his most sassy, “you’re sleeping in pajamas? While laying with a partner? Scandalous!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asmodeus, ever the drama queen, clutched his chest as if in pain before glaring at you playfully. His hair, already so mussed from his previous escapades with partners from his late night excursion, swayed sensually in front of his face. A part of you wanted to reach forward so that your view of his bright eyes would be left unhindered. However, the concept of sleeping with Asmo—THE Asmodeus, Lord of Lust, Prince of Sin—without the whole sexy stipulation kind of kept you from doing that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Were you shy?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it wasn’t like you wanted to admit that in front a demon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, that didn’t stop you from teasing your demon further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh hush, darling,” Asmo couldn’t help but scold you. “If word got out that I was actually sleeping with someone without any of the sensuality involved, I’ll be the laughingstock in all of Devildom!” He pressed a finger against his lips, as if shushing you right now was going to silence you forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, it would. You respected and loved Asmodeus so much, you would never dream of ruining his reputation—no matter how sordid and infamous. However—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That didn’t stop you from saying the next thing:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to have to pay me for my silence!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asmo, as graceful as ever, flopped onto the bed, his arms wrapping the middle of your waist like fetters. Before you could protest, his fingers danced up and down your sides. The sudden attack had you spluttering and flailing in his grasp, pure delight coating your features as your laughter filled the air. If this was a scene back on earth, you would have had a good chance of flopping out of his grip. However, he was a demon and his tickles were merciless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I didn’t know any better,” Asmodeus muttered, “I’d say that you’re getting as cocky and arrogant as Mammon. Lucifer, even!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-no!” You hiccuped a laugh as you tried pushing his well manicured hands away from your body. “Please don’t—“ Another huff of laughter. “—d-don’t compare me to L-Lu—ahahah!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment, the demon of lust halted in his movements. You looked up at him, only to find his features were partially hidden by his strawberry blond hair. What was he thinking? You leaned up on your arms and reached out to cup his cheek. Before you could, however, the effeminate demon pinned you down to the bed with his weight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A-asmo!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment, you let out a breathless gasp—it was reminiscent of that of the laughter that had assaulted you only moments prior. When you realized that Asmodeus was merely letting his weight fall on top of you and that he was doing nothing but resting, you began running your fingers through his hair and patting his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was so warm, you couldn’t help but think.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When your fingers ventured to trace the contours of his high cheekbones and the features that were once revered as the Jewel of the Heavens, Asmo nuzzled into the crook of your neck. Warm breaths tickled your sensitive flesh, but you refrained from laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, you wrapped one of your arms around his waist while the other mussed his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know,” you whispered into his sweetly scented locks. “You can hug me back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asmo pulled back just a bit so that the both of you were seeing eye to eye. Perhaps it was the intimacy of the situation or perhaps it was because you knew him well enough at this point, but you knew that there was something wrong. His eyes, so bright and lively, were dark and somber. There was a longing, a yearning that writhed in turmoil within his beautiful eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t lust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of that, you were very much certain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, for once… he looked so sad and helpless in your grasp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carefully, you leaned forward so that your forehead touched his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong, Asmo?” You asked. Both of your hands left his waist so that they could attend to his reddening cheeks. “You can tell me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t…” He nestled his face over your chest, as if ashamed of what he wanted to say. “I don’t want to… I just want to hold you close and sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You understood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being one of the chosen avatars of sin, as the Lord of Lust, he was prone to activities that were sexual in nature. To share an intimacy with you that wasn’t dependent on the primal urges of mating and  debauchery… it probably didn’t feel right. Perhaps, and you hated to think this, perhaps he was going against his very nature when it came to you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you…” Your own cheeks reddened as you thought about the proposition that was about to fall from your lips. “If you want, we can…?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You wanted to sleep, warm and safe within his arms. However, if he really wanted…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Much to your surprise, Asmodeus shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to do this for you... to be able to control myself and to experience sleeping with you just for the sake of sleeping with you.” He raised his head, beautiful tears shining brightly as they threatened to fall down his angelic features. “To go against my very nature,” he continued to whisper, “it hurts, but I want to do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You blinked back tears of your own, but you promised yourself to remain strong for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You kissed him, chaste and pure, atop his forehead before caressing the back of his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it gets too uncomfortable,” you warned, “please tell me, okay? I love you, and I want you to be comfortable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You settled back against the vast array of fluff pillows as your demon snaked his arms around your waist and tucked his head underneath your cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Falling prey to the Avatar of Lust’s charms was a slippery slope, but so were the whims of love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And if Asmo came down tumbling, you would be there to catch him. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>